gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I Kissed a Girl (Episode)
I Kissed a Girl Source is the 7th episode of the third season of Glee. It will be directed by Tate Donovan Source Description Finn tries to rally the rival show-choirs behind one of their own. Sue’s bid for political office causes heartbreak for another teacher; and the student body elections turn scandalous. Source Spoilers/Rumors Plot *New Directions' Sectional plans get messed up. Source *This episode is going to be "very shocking". Source Source Santana, Rachel, Figgins, Brittany, Kurt, Coach Beiste, and Sue *This episode focuses on Santana coming out to her family. Source *Ausiello also said "I’m guessing the title — and accompanying Katy Perry cover — refer to that." Implying that Brittany and Santana might kiss before or in this episode. Source *Rachel is up to no good. *Something shocking will happen to Rachel in this episode. Source It will happen at the end of the episode. Source *Rachel tells Figgins that Brittany is bribing students for votes. Source *Rachel stuffs the ballot box in Kurt’s favor. Source *Ryan wants to handle Santana's coming out storyline differently than Kurt's saying that her parents might not accept her as a lesbian. Source *Brittany becomes McKinley's senior class president. Source *Some guy harasses Santana and the girls come to her aid with Katy Perry's "I Kissed a Girl". Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Brittany and also Sugar are involved in the song. Source *Figgins tries to suspend Santana for slapping Finn, but Finn decides to say it never happened in order to have a fair competition at Sectionals with Santana and the troubletones.Source * Beiste’s new man is Sue’s booty call and the two ladies end up fighting for him. Source * Becky takes picture of Sue and Cooter at Breadsticks and Beiste stumbles upon them and asks Cooter if he is on a date, to which he replied that he is. (as seen in promo) * Sue is probably determined to get her self a man (Cooter), because Santana's lesbianism is being used in a smear campaing against Sue from another opponnet (not Burt), also pointing out that Sue doesn't have a husband. (as seen in the "Mash Off" episode) *Santana comes out to Sue and Becky. Brittany is just present. Source *Something will cause Finn to have an emotional performance. Source *Santana shares her secret with her grandmother. (They’re using part of American Horror Story’s set for Santana’s grandma’s kitchen). Source *OMGlee_ on twitter (a very reliable source) says, "Brittana fans, One thing. Wait til 3x07." Source She clarified that she DID NOT mean a kiss. She meant the scene with Santana and her grandmother, hinting that Brittany is with Santana when she tells her. Source *The "shocking" scene for Rachel is that she gets suspended, presumably for stuffing the ballots, and has to miss Sectionals. Source *Finn tells Santana that they are worried about her, but she calls him fetus face and tells him to worry about himself. (as seen in promo) *New Directions and Troubletones team up to help Santana. Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, Sugar and Brittany are performing "I Kissed a Girl" with Rachel and Santana. Finn also claims that they are worried about Santana, and he may have meant both New Directions and Troubletones. (as seen in promo) Quinn, Puck, Beth, and Shelby *Quinn tries to seduce Puck into making another baby with her. She evens tries to use wine coolers. He rejects her. Source *Something happens to Beth, as Puck and Shelby have her in the ER. Source *Puck and Shelby sleep together. http://www.mjsbigblog.com/glee-season-3-spoilers-i-kissed-a-girl-episode-7.htm Will *Will writes "Lady Music Week" on the board. Source *Will and Emma will kiss. Scenes *A scene between Rachel, Kurt, and Brittany Source *A scene with Principal Figgins, Santana, Finn, Will and Shelby. Source *A scene with Rachel in Principal Figgins' office. Source 1 *A scene between Rachel, Kurt and Finn Source Production *Filming of the episode finished on November 1st, with the filming of the final scene of the episode. Source Source *The Glee executives are looking to cast a doctor. http://www.wetpaint.com/glee/articles/someone-else-is-doing-it-on-glee *They have already finished filming this episode. Source *There is something happening regarding the Cheerios, possibly a dance number, that makes it necessary to cast extras that are trained cheerleaders, rather than just an extra. Source *Glee is looking for a Latina beauty so we could meet Santana's mother at last. Source Music *Note that they are recording the Christmas Album at the moment and they being in the studio might just be for that.* Dianna is not on the christmas album, though. Source *Dianna (Quinn) was in the studio. Source *Naya (Santana) and Amber (Mercedes) are recording a duet. Source *Amber (Mercedes) has a solo, or a part in a song.Source *Jenna (Tina) was in the studio. Source *Matthew (Will) recorded a solo. Source *Coach Beiste recorded a song. Source *Naya (Santana) recorded a solo Source *Chris (Kurt) recorded a solo Source *Lea (Rachel) was in the studio. Source *Lea tweeted that she just finished a great girls number for episode 7, hinting that either we have the performers for one of the songs wrong, or there's one more song. This was most likely "I Kissed A Girl." *Lea tweeted there would be two great musical numbers to shoot on 10/28/11, one of them featuring Cory (Finn) for a solo. Source *Constant craving is the last number. Source *A scene between Coach Beiste, Figgins, Kurt and Burt in Figgins office. A song is also involved in this scene and Coach Beiste is one of the confirmed singers. Source *The class presidental was filmed on 10/25 Source *3 musical numbers will be filmed 10/27 Source *A musical number with Finn was filmed today 10/28 Source *Someone from tumblr who had a chance to go to the set said they filmed I Kissed a Girl. Source *The scene of'' I'm The Only One'' was filmed today 31/10. Source *They’re filming “Constant Craving” today. Santana is actually singing lead, not Shelby as previously posted Source *Shelby still sings some parts, which are directed toward Puck. Quinn seems to suspect something’s going on between them Source *Kurt and Rachel possibly sing a few lines, too. It is apparently being sung as some sort of class project finale Source *The scene for F*ckin' Perfect has been filmed. Source Trivia *This will most likely be the sixth episode to feature a song with the same title as the episode. Songs Guest Stars Guest Cast *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel Source *LaMarcus Tinker as Shane Tinsley Source *Ivonne Coll as Santana's Grandmother. Source *Eric Bruskotter as Cooter Menkins *Mary Gillis as Ms. Hagberg Videos thumb|right|290px|Constant Craving Preview thumb|300px|left Photos 296890_244093152312534_172950072760176_620611_528612732_n.jpg iuygtfd.png Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes